User blog:Llamadolphin16/HEY YOU!!!! I'M TYPING IN CAPS TO GET YOUR ATTENTION!!!!!
This is starting to get ridiculous... I'm just going to say it... But before I say this, I would just like to point out that I'm REALLY bad with words... I've literally written this about ten times? And spent an hour or more each time. Now I'm just going to say it because in the end (AS YOU FADE INTO THE NIGHT, WHO WILL TELL THE STORY OF YOUR LIFE??? Oops... Sorry...) who cares anyway? Here we go... (Allons-y!) (I'm slightly hyper for no reason whatsoever...) I'll start at the very beginning... (It's a very good place to start... *hums* Do re me... Oops... I need to stop quoting song lyrics. >.<) Okay, so, before I get to the actual thing, there's something else I'd like to add: I'm okay. (I'M NOT OKAY, I'M NOT OKAAYYY.) Chill. (It'll make sense once you read this... IF you bother reading it...) So, there's a thing. I'm just going to leave it at that because I don't think anyone would care about the details of it and it's complicated. But yeah...I'm leaving. And I'll just add: it's not actually because of school or that kind of thing... I'm not going to bother saying much about it on the MB because I think I have about three friends on there that aren't on here...and they won't miss me... (Not that I won't miss them... Because I will...) I just wanted to let you know. I'll reply to messages on my wall, but that's it...and I'll reply to this...but otherwise just consider me gone... (I might also update my stories a little bit on the MB and POV on SMACS...) So long. Farewell. Auf wiedersehen. Adieu. To you...and you...and you and you and yeaaaah I'll go now... (Did anyone else sing that in their head? Or am I just weird?) (This was the order from Appreciation To All...I started rearranging it then I couldn't be bothered and I didn't really have a specific order anyway, just so you know...) Christine- My MB BFF! I don't even know where to begin. You're awesome, you're an amazing friend, you're really funny, and great at writing. Sorry about abandoning SMACS... :( But you can still talk to me on practically every other website. XD Clair- Clair, you're soooo awesome (even if you don't think so). *stilllllll huggling* I'm going to miss you loads... You've helped me through a lot (although you probably don't realise it...). (I'll still talk to you on Hangouts...) Ashley- I don't know what to say... You're absolutely amazing, and... *hugs* I know you don't believe it, and I know I can't say anything to change that, but...you're wonderful... Love ya. :) Kazey- Hey, fellow British person! You were one of the first MBers I ever spoke to...so thanks for talking to me. XP *thinks about chicken nuggets and horse meat* Yeah... Stay awesome. Ivy- You introduced me to so many awesome bands...and you have an awesome taste in music! You're really awesome and understanding. Priyanka- Hmm...It seems like the holes are taking over the world... Oops. *grabs butter-knives* Well, we always have these... Farewell, fellow Swiftie. You're amazing. Nikki- I know you only just left, but I miss you. I know you probably won't see this, but if you do, then you're awesome. Remember that. (CHAT!!!) Amy- heh...you're stupid...and annoying...and you procrastinate waaay too much...and you NEVER stick to things...and you're so lazy. Like, seriously... And what about those stories? And SMACS? Gods, you're terrible...no wonder you're leaving... -_- Justin Copycat- Yo, Synsho. I know you aren't around here that often anymore, but if you did somehow happen to see this...you're awesome. You seriously are. You're a great friend to everyone. Em- Haylo! I haven't really spoken to you in a while, but you're really awesome and kind and amazing at art. And very obsessed with Frozen. XD Nyla- Why, hello there. :) I know I haven't really spoken to you and maybe if I was on here for longer I would've changed that... You're awesome. Cali- Hey... So I know I didn't speak to you really, but you're really awesome, so, just don't forget it. Oz- Hi... I don't really know you but, you're really awesome... eKat- Hey... I didn't really speak to you either, but you're awesome. Lyss- Hi... (I'm sorry if this is getting repetitive... I just didn't speak to that many people. XD) I didn't really know you, but you're really awesome. Megan- Heeyy! You're really awesome and crazy. I still can't remember if you're Sally or Jasmine or Dan... I'm not even going to bother dancing or stealing your moustache... Christi- Hi. You're really awesome. Like I said, I don't even know which of you was who, but goodbye to Sally and Jasmine and Dan and Vamperia.... RubyAnne- Hey... So, I know you don't really know me but you're so awesome and whether or not you believe it, it has to be said... Ariana- Hi! You're really awesome and kind and amazing. Seriously. Elaia- Hey... I know I didn't speak to you much, but you're really awesome. Chu- Heyy! You're really funny and awesome. Sage- Hey. I didn't speak to you really, either. But you're awesome. Kaitlyn/Kathy- Hey! So I know I haven't really spoken to you for a while, but hey. You're really awesome...and you're really supportive of your friends... Korey- So I don't know you, but from what everyone's saying, I know you're awesome. I know I said 'awesome' a lot, but I really mean it... *hugs all of you that won't kill me for hugging you* Love you guys... For one final time (well, knowing me I'll be back for a little while longer), ~Amy Oliver-Orndorff (misses that name... o.o) BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! :') PS-I know I was extremely vague... :P PPS- I might as well leave you all with lyrics from my current favourite Paramore songs... What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things. A memory remains, just a tiny spark. I give it all my oxygen, so let the flames begin... LET THE FLAMES BEGIN. -because sometimes you think back to how things used to be and realise you'd give anything to get it back... I am going away for a while, I'll be back, don't try and follow me. 'Cause I'll return as soon as possible. See, I'm trying to find my place and it might not be here where I feel safe... -because that's literally what I'm doing right now You made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole and convinced yourself that it's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore... -because sometimes life brings us down...sometimes we bring ourselves down, then wonder why we're down there...sometimes you can build yourself up...and sometimes you just have to wait a little bit longer...but one day you will see the sun again... I settled down a twisted up frown disguised as a smile, well, you would have never known... -because no one ever knows... Stay strong, hold on till May, darlings, you'll be okay. :) Now bye. Again... *salutes* Category:Blog posts